


Closer

by eaintdarkside



Series: Closer [1]
Category: Kingsman: The Secret Service (2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M
Language: 한국어
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-25
Updated: 2015-03-27
Packaged: 2018-03-19 13:16:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3611421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eaintdarkside/pseuds/eaintdarkside
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>병중망상</p>
        </blockquote>





	1. 1

봤다.

에그시는 주먹을 쥐고 '아싸' 자세를 취했다. 100미터는 떨어진 곳, 말쑥하게 수트를 차려입은 남자는 갈색 가죽가방을 들고 가벼운 걸음걸이로 입구로 다가갔다. 그리곤 아이보리색 대리석 벽 사이로 빠르게 사라졌다. 

오늘은 운이 좋은데? 바츠쪽으로 발걸음을 옮기며 청년은 양 손바닥을 부볐다.

 

 

closer

 

 

목표액을 채우자 에그시는 마음이 편해져 내셔널 갤러리 앞 계단에 앉았다. 런던은 살기 좋은 곳이다. 아름다운 하이드 파크, 장엄한 버킹엄, 명소가 모여있는 옥스포드 스트릿, 세계적인 유산이 전시된 박물관과 미술관. 역사를 좋아하느냐고? 웃기지 마시라. 양부의 발에 채여 소매치기로 전전해야하는 양아치에게 역사는 밥 한숟갈 먹어줄 수 없다. 당연히 관광객 때문이지. 그네들은 아주 좋은 돈줄이다. 현금을 많이 가지고 다녔고, 종종 두꺼운 달러 뭉치를 쥘 때도 있었다. 유로도. 에그시는 해맑은 얼굴로 그것들 전부를 환전했다.

청년의 눈 앞엔 수백명의 돈줄들이 이런저런 포즈로 사진을 찍고 있었다. 거대 사자상 앞에서, 갤러리를 뒤에 두고, 내지는 계단에 앉아서. 광장 너머 빨간 버스가 교통 지옥 속을 해메이고 그의 '첫사랑'도 어디에선가 바쁘게 시간을 보내고 있을 것이다.

에그시는 몇 번이고 그때를 회상할 수 있었다. 루드게이트 힐 인근에서, 고의로 몸을 부딪힌 순간 거의 반사적으로 양 팔을 붙들던 남자의 커다란 손을. 은은하지만 명백히 남성적이었던 향기를. 신사의 자켓 안 쪽으로 손을 뻗어야 했는데 그럴 수 없었다. 굳은 탓이다. 눈이 마주쳤었다. 선명한 갈색. 두꺼운 안경테 너머 자신에게 쏟아지던 황홀경에 에그시는 반쯤 입을 벌렸다. 

\- 괜찮니?

나 그때 뭐라고 대답했지? 아마 되게 바보 같은 소리로 횡설수설하다 빠져나왔을테다. 그 남자는 내가 넘어질뻔했던걸로 착각했음이 틀림없다. 혹시 발목을 접지르진 않았는지 물어봐주었으니까. 

어쨋든 그 날 이후 에그시는 루드게이트 힐 가 인근을 괜히 돌아다녔다. 세인트 폴 앞에서 몇 탕 하고 바로 돌아오는 식이었다. 하지만 한 장소에 너무 오래 있으면 안되기 때문에 슬슬 포기할까 생각하려던 차 신사를 다시 발견한 것이다. 한 눈에 봐도 새빌로우에서 맞췄음직한 멋진 수트를 입은 몇몇 남자들과 함께 인근 건물로 향하고 있었다. 에그시는 홀린듯 무리를 쫓았다. 남자가 건물 1층의 레스토랑에 들어가고, 자리에 앉아 우아한 긴 손가락을 들어 이야기 나누는 모습을 바라보며 가슴이 조여오는 듯한 감각에 이를 물었다.

그는 드물게 미소도 지을 줄 알았다. 그럴 때는 너무 스윗해서 저도 모르게 몸이 그 편으로 기울어졌다. 얇은 입술이 양 옆으로 벌어지고, 주름이 파이고, 갈색 눈동자가 반짝이면 잠깐 시간이 멈춘 것 같은 착각이 들 때도 있었다.

그 날은 아주 운이 최고였던 날로, 에그시는 남자의 직장이 바로 인근에 있는 법원이라는 걸 알게되었다. 하지만 아직도 이름은 몰랐다. 그 이상은 알아낼 방법이 없었다. 옆 동네의 양아치 신상 조사야 주먹질 좀 하고, 약 한두봉지 가져다주면 금방 알아내 수 있었지만 자신과는 사는 수준이 다른 남자의 조사를 할 능력 같은건 없었다. 

남자의 지갑을 털어낼 수 있다면. 그럼 뭐든 알 수 있을텐데. 이건 에그시의 딜레마였다. 훔쳐내서 그에 대해 더 알아내는 것과, 그냥 바라보면서 속앓이를 하는 것. 어느쪽도 마뜩치 않았다. 

 

 

그렇게 일주일에 1-2번 남자를 보는 것으로 만족하며 지내던 어느날, 에그시는 그린파크를 가로지르고 있었다. 운없게도 지난밤은 소매치기 도중 경찰이 나타나 혼이 빠지도록 도망쳤고, 덕분에 수입은 엉망진창 그 자체였다. 딘은 에그시를 신나게 걷어찼다. 당분간 밀레니엄 브릿지 인근은 갈 수 없게 생겼다. 그러게 너무 오래 한 장소를 맴도면 안 좋다니까. 거의 2달동안 테이트 모던-밀레니엄 브릿지-세인트 폴 코스를 돌고 다녔더니 결국 경찰이 자리를 지키기 시작했다. 그래봤자 일주일이면 없어지겠지만, 재수없으면 붙들려 인근의 CCTV영상을 죄다 돌려 에그시가 이 구역의 정신나간 놈이란 확증만 받으면 2년은 따뜻한 감방에서 보낼판이었다.

청년은 입술을 죽 내밀고는 버킹엄에 벌떼처럼 모여 근위병 교대식을 보려는 순진한 관광객들을 털기로 했다. 적어도 2시간 동안은 마음껏 돌아다닐 수 있을테다. 대신 이 근방은 치안이 꽤 강화되어 있으니까 관광객인척 하면서 조심스레 다녀야 할 터였다. 에그시는 3개의 지갑을 빼내는데 성공했고, 지갑 하나에서 150파운드를 발견해 속으로 만세를 외쳤다. 붉은 옷의 근위대가 악기를 연주하며 버킹엄으로 들어가는 것을 곁눈질하며 청년은 발걸음도 가볍게 그린파크를 가로질러 올라갔다. 한두탕만 제대로 걸리면 내일은 소매치기 안하고 남자가 점심을 먹으러 갈 시간에 그가 자주 가는 쇼핑몰에서 어정대며 시간을 보낼 수 있으런지도 몰랐다. 옷을 사는 척 하며 레스토랑 안 쪽을 들여다보거나, 잘하면 꽤 괜찮은 사진을 찍을 수 있을지도 모른다. 생각하니 럭키네. 에그시는 손바닥을 부비며 미소했다.

날씨가 좋았다. 빌어먹게 법원 근처에 갈 수 없는 나쁜 날 이지만 에그시는 몇 번 훔쳐봤던 남자를 머릿속에서 다시 재생했다. 이름이 뭘까? 나이는 몇 살 쯤 될까? 집은 어디 살까? 아침에 기사까지 딸린 차에서 내리는 것을 보니 나이츠브릿지나 뭐 그런데서 살 부자가 틀림없었다. 언제나 걸고 있는 두꺼운 검은테 안경은 자신이 쓰면 샌님 인상이 강할테지만 남자에겐 아주 잘 어울렸다. 보통 사람들은 잘 안 입는 단추가 양쪽으로 달린 올드한 느낌의 수트도 어쩜 그렇게 잘 맞던지, 에그시는 혹시 남자가 법조계의 인물이 아니라 모델이 아닐까 생각한 적도 있었다. 저런 멋쟁이라면 부인은 피부가 희고 금발머리가 잘 어울리는 우아한 여성일테고, 두 사람 사이에는 그를 닮아 진갈색 머리를 한 남자 아이와, 금발머리가 사랑스러운 여자아이가 있을테다. 집은 잘 사는 곳의 중심가에 있을테고, 흰색으로 칠한 외벽과 격자창 너머 따뜻한 조명이 밝게 비치는 그런 곳이겠지. 호수지역에 별장이 있을지도 모른다. 

에그시는 잔디밭 사이를 경쾌하게 걸었다. 남자가 결혼해서 그림같은 가정을 꾸미고 살고 있을거라 상상해도 비참해지지는 않았다. 도리어 그런 모습이 당연하다는 듯 인식되어졌다. 청년은 고개를 옆으로 기울였다. 왜 그럴까? 감히 자신이 어떻게 할 수 없는 인물이라고 생각하기 때문일까. 너무 심하게 벌어진 격차때문에 자신의 것으로 할 수 없다는 것이 명백해지니까 아예 그 쪽으로는 감히 바라지도 않게 되는 걸까.

완만하게 굽은 길을 걸으며 에그시는 시원한 바람에 눈을 가늘게 떴다. 주머니 속에는 두둑한 지폐가 들어 있었고, 오늘은 2파운드짜리 형편없는 샌드위치가 아니라 따뜻한 밥을 사 먹을 수 있었으며, 목 마르면 콜라도 살 수 있다. 나이스 데이네. 절로 기분이 좋아져 청년은 흥얼대며 길을 걸었다. 그리고 전면의 키작고 마른, 파란색 후트티를 입은 남자를 본 순간 그편을 가만히 응시했다. 동업자들끼리 알아볼 수 있는 직감으로 에그시는 얼굴이 보이지 않는 저 남자가 누군가를 타겟으로 잡았음을 깨달았다. 조금 발걸음을 빨리해본다. 그리곤 이내 파란 후드티가 자신이 아는 녀석임을 깨달았다. 사고는 거의 순식간에 벌어졌다. 산책로가 세가닥으로 갈라지는 곳, 서류더미를 넘기며 걸어가는 남자에게 부딪힌 파란 후드티는 일이 잘 되지 않았는지 전력으로 자신이 있는 쪽을 향해 달리기 시작했다. 손에 쥔 지갑. 에그시는 피해를 입은 남자가 서류뭉치를 쥔 채 즉시 이 편으로 뛰어오는 것을 보고 반사적으로 손을 뻗어 녀석의 팔을 붙들었다. 일을 방해하고 싶진 않았지만 그로서도 어쩔 수 없었다. 에그시를 알아본 청년이 신경질적으로 놓으라고 외쳤다. 그는 빠르고 낮은 목소리로 속삭였다.

"미안한데, 이번만 그냥 가."  
"뭐?!"  
"아는 사람이야."  
"환장하네!"  
"이따 100파운드 줄게. 일단 넌 튀어."

과장되게 팔을 흔들어 몸을 떼어낸 소년이 재빨리 건너편 길로 달려갔다. 신사가 에그시의 곁으로 다가오자 청년은 뱃속이 조여드는 것 같은 고민에 빠졌다. 역시 그 남자였다. 분명 자신이 매일 한 번 이라도 훔쳐보고 싶어 안달난 그 대상이 맞았다. 이 지갑. 이 지갑이면 남자에 대해 알아낼 수 있는데. 그가 어떤 답도 내놓지 못했을 때 눈 앞에 그림자가 졌다. 맞다. 이 남자 키 엄청 컸지.

"고맙구나."

에그시는 즉시 손을 내 지갑을 돌려줬다.

"조심하세요."

그리고 등을 돌려 가야했다. 그 이상 할 말이 없었으니까. 하지만 그러지 못했다. 청년의 녹안이 불안히 남자의 눈동자를 더듬는다. 눈가의 주름과 얇은 입술. 고집있어 보이는 턱. 완벽한 옷차림과 은은한 향기. 젠장 이건 반칙이잖아. 누가 저렇게 잘생기래.

"난 해리 하트란다. 이름이 뭐니?"

망부석마냥 굳어 남자를 바라보는 청년에게 해리가 질문했다. 정말 궁금해서 했다기보다 어색한 순간을 넘기려는 의도가 명백한. 에그시는 숨을 들이키며 잠시 입을 뻐끔거렸다.

"어... 그러니까... 에그시요. 에그시 언윈."  
"만나서 반갑다 에그시."

오 맙소사  
오늘 내 평생의 운을 다 쓸건가봐.

에그시는 자신의 눈 앞에 디밀어진 커다란 손을 거의 반쯤 경이로운 눈으로 바라봤다. 마디는 길었지만 투박했다. 저 손으로 자신의 허리를 감싸주면 그냥 싸버릴지도 몰라. 따위의 저렴한 생각을 하며 손을 상의에 문지르고 그것을 맞잡았다. 크고, 따뜻했다. 자신의 손을 온전히 감싸는- 뭐라 형용할 수 없는 황홀함에 에그시는 평생 이 순간이 계속되게 해 달라고 필사적으로 신에게 빌었다.

넋을 놓은 청년이 손을 놓을 생각도 하지 못한 채 그것을 뚫어져라 보고 있어, 해리는 씁쓸한 미소를 지었다. 재밌는 아이군. 하고 생각했지만 더 상대해줄 시간도 없었다. 그는 손을 떼어내고 지갑을 열었다.

"적지만 감사의 표시로 생각해주면 좋겠구나."

그리고 내밀어진 100파운드에 에그시는 양 손을 저었다.

"아뇨, 그러려고 한 거 아니예요."  
"물론 그랬겠지. 하지만 난 네 덕에 지갑을 다시 사고  ID카드와 신용카드를 재발급받아야 하는 번거로움을 덜었잖니."

받을 기색이 보이지 않자, 해리는 에그시의 작은 손을 잡았고 정중히 지폐를 쥐어주었다.

"정말 고맙다. 에그시."

검은 뿔테 너머 갈색 눈동자가 자신을 향하고 있다. 얇은 입술이 미소를 짓고 있었다. 에그시는 침을 삼키며 고개를 끄덕었다. 그건 거의 반사적인 행동이었다.

"그럼 좋은 하루 보내거라."

 

 

눈을 가까이서 보고 싶다.

누가 들으면 그게 무슨 소원이냐며 비아냥대겠지만 에그시는 진심이었다. 감히 그 입술에 자신을 포갤 엄두는 나지 않았다. 손을 맞잡아 주거나, 자신의 허리를 당겨줄 기대는 애당초 포기했다. 어림잡아도 30년의 격차가 벌어진 두 사람이었다. 그 남자가 자신을 그런 목적으로 바라볼리 만무했고, 설사 그렇다 하더라도 사회적 체면때문에 잘라낼터였다.

에그시는 런던 아이 인근을 털고 터덜터덜 세인트폴 쪽로 돌아왔다. 근처에 앉아 저녁을 먹을 계획이었다. 막스 앤 스펜서의 차갑지만, 맛까지 없는 샌드위치를 사들고 계단에 주저앉았다. 날이 어두워졌다. 군데군데 켜진 노란 가로등 아래서 퍽퍽한 빵을 씹는다. 오늘 수입은 별로였다. 100파운드를 간신히 넘겼기 때문에 에그시가 식비로 사용할 수 있는 돈은 겨우 2-3파운드가 고작이었다. 정말 맛 더럽게 없네. 질겅질겅 빵을 씹는다. 그 와중 청년의 눈은 주변을 이리저리 훑고 있었다. 남자를 보지 못한지 2주가 넘어가고 있었다. 출근시간에도, 점심시간에도, 저녁시간에도, 퇴근시간에도 법정 입구에서 볼 수 없었다. 어쩌면 그냥 운없게 타이밍이 안 맞았을수도 있지. 하고 생각했지만 그것이 2주를 넘어가자 슬슬 불안해졌다. 다른 곳에 전근갔을수도 있다. 다신 만나지 못할수도. 그건 정말 싫은데. 

아 콜라 마시고 싶다. 하지만 돈이 부족해 음료수는 살 수 없었다. 에그시는 맛없는 음식물을 꾸역꾸역 씹어 삼켰다. 거리가 점차 어두워지고 가로등 불빛이 닿지 않는 곳은 잘 보이지 않게 되었다. 뭐, 오늘도 허탕이구나. 하면서 남은 한 조각을 입안에 구겨넣는데 시선이 느껴졌다. 에그시는 오른편 계단을 오르던 남자가 잠깐 멈춰서서 자신을 바라보는 것을 깨달았다. 경찰인가? 하는 생각에 즉시 몸을 굳혀 그 편을 사납게 노려봤다. 그리곤 이내 눈을 동그랗게 떴다.

"역시 맞구나. 이름이..."

신사는 기억해내려는 듯 미간을 구긴채 건물 꼭대기를 보며 짧게 침묵했고, 검지를 들며 말을 이었다.

"에그시."  
"안녕하세요, 해리."

하느님 감사합니다! 아직 여기 있었구나. 어디 멀리 전근간게 아니었어. 정말 다행이다!

"간단한 식사로구나. 늦은 시간 아니니?"

해리가 시계를 본다. 어두워서 잘 안보였지만 갈색 스트랩의 금장시계였다. 잘 어울린다고 생각하며 에그시가 고개를 끄덕였다.

"어쩌다보니 늦었어요. 근데 여긴 어쩐일이예요?"  
"직장이 근처에 있지. 저 편으로 가면 법원이 있거든."

그래, 역시 법원에서 일하는게 맞았어! 속으로 쾌재를 울리며 에그시는 자신이 해리에 대해 한가지 더 알아낸 것을 기뻐했다.

"날이 추운데 샌드위치는 차갑지 않니? 시간이 괜찮다면 함께 저녁이라도 할까?"

혹시 제가 전생에 세상을 구한적이 있었나요? 손발이 떨리는 감각에 에그시는 다급히 고개를 끄덕였다.

 

에그시를 고려했는지 남자는 수제 버거집으로 그를 안내했다. 버거와 맥주 두 잔을 주문한 해리는 노란 조명아래 눈을 반짝이는 청년을 보며 질문했다.

"학교가 근처에 있니?"  
"어..."

에그시는 거짓말을 하기로 했다. 학생이 아니라고 하면 직장 생활을 하는지 물을 텐데, 저는 소매치기 입니다. 라고 당당히 말할 수 없던 탓이다.

"네, 뭐. 그렇죠."  
"무슨 공부를 하니?"  
"그러니까..."

그는 양 손을 휘저었다.

"영문학이예요. 지루하죠."  
"멋지구나. 누굴 가장 좋아하니?"

당신을 가장 좋아해요. 속으로 대답하며 에그시가 이야기했다.

"사실 그냥 별로예요. 관심이 없어서."

그리곤 재빨리 주제를 돌렸다. 안그랬다간 알지도 못하는 영문학의 바다에서 표류될것이 뻔했던 탓이다.

"근데 해리는 법원에서 뭘하나요?"

남자는 눈썹을 까닥이며 어깨를 으쓱했다.

"남들 뒤치닥거리를 하고 있지."  
"그거 참 피곤한 일처럼 들리네요."  
"피곤하지."

기네스를 한모금 삼키며 그가 매력적으로 웃었다.

"그래서, 에그시. 나이를 물어봐도 될까?"  
"22살이예요."  
"젊구나."

남자는 긴 속눈썹을 깜빡이며 버거를 나이프로 썰었다.

"무슨일이던 할 수 있는 가능성이 있는 청년과 대화한다는 건 즐거운 일이지. 하지만 생각해보면 자네에겐 이 자리가 불편할수도 있었을텐데, 흔쾌히 어울려줘서 고맙구나."  
"아뇨, 아뇨 정말 제가 원해서 온거예요. 그러니까... 해리는 멋지고..."

더 떠들었다간 얼결에 고백이라도 할지 몰랐다. 에그시는 침을 삼키고 들고 있던 포크를 가볍게 흔들었다.

"한 번쯤 이야기해보고 싶었어요."

그 시간이 어떻게 지나갔는지 모르겠다. 에그시는 반쯤 꿈꾸는 기분으로 집으로 돌아왔다. 100파운드를 양부의 손에 쥐어주고 방으로 들어가 이불 속에 파고들었다. 딱딱한 매트리스는 언제나 그를 피로하게 만들었지만 그 날 만큼은 예외였다. 그는 행복한 기분으로 노란 조명사이 반짝이던 남자의 눈동자를 떠올렸다. 에그시. 하고 불러주던 듣기 좋았던 저음. 수트 끝으로 살짝 비집고 나왔던 흰 셔츠 칼라. 커다란 손이 쥔 포크가 격렬히 부러웠었다. 농담하지 말라고? 천만에 이거 진심이다. 해리 하트가 쥐어준대면 난 화장실 휴지가 된다고 해도 기쁘게 될 수 있을 것 같았다. 남자의 손바닥은 어떤 감촉일까? 거칠까, 부드러울까? 그 긴 손가락에 감기면 세상 전부가 내 것 같을테다.  
에그시는 행복했던 한 시간을 되짚고, 되짚고, 다시 되짚으며 잠들었다. 

 

 

저녁의 로열 알버트홀에 앞에서 지갑을 빼내든 순간, 그는 우악스런 손에 손목이 잡혔고, 아무 영문도 모른채 두 명의 남자가 다가와 자신을 바닥에 눕히고 수갑을 채우는 것에 머릿속이 하얗게 되는 것을 느꼈다. 자신이 시도한 소매치기 피해자는 사복경찰이었던것이다.

뒤늦게 그 날 알버트홀의 공연이 일반 시민을 대상으로 한 것이 아니라 어퍼 클래스 전용이었다는 걸 알게되었다. 덕분에 치안이 강화되었고, 사복경찰들이 바닥에 좍 깔린거였지. 에그시는 자신과 함께 있다가 도망가버린 동료-사실 동료라기보다 비슷한 일을 하는 지인 수준이었지만-에 대해 말하지 않는 덕분에 형량이 가중될 것이라는 무시무시한 협박을 한시간동안 들어야했다.

경찰서 지하 구치소에 갖혀 그는 그럴듯한 식사 -적어도 2파운드짜리 차가운 샌드위치보단 나았다- 를 받았고, 그것을 씹으며 느리게 양부의 괴롭힘을 더 심하게 받을 자신의 어머니와 데이지 생각에 눈을 감았다. 그리고 그 남자, 해리 하트가 떠올랐다. 

손이라도 한 번 더 잡아볼걸. 악수하자고, 아니면 좀 뻔뻔해도 좋으니까 요구하듯 손을 내밀어볼걸. 그래서 남자의 따뜻하고 커다란 손이 자신을 온전히 감싸던 그 황홀한 기분을 한 번만 더 느껴봤다면 좋았을 걸. 레스토랑에서 조금 더 남자에게 다가가 볼걸. 가게의 조명이 어두웠던 것이 아쉬었다. 얼굴을 가까이하고, 남자의 눈동자가 얼마나 완벽한 갈색이었는지를 관찰해볼걸. 그랬다면 2년간 감옥에서 지리한 시간을 보내며 남자를 실컷 되짚어볼 수 있었을텐데. 그 옷은 어디서 샀어요? 하고 물어보는 것도 좋았을테다. 그랬다면, 출소 후 다신 그를 만나지 못하게 되었을 때, 옷을 맞춘 곳으로 가서 해리의 흔적만이라도 추억해볼 수 있을텐데.

에그시는 딱딱한 임시 침대에 누워 쓰게 웃었다. 소매치기 인생. 언젠가는 잡히게 되어있는 거였다. 설사 자신이 훔친 돈이 제 주머니에 들어간 것이 아니라 양부의 손아귀에 온전히 떨어졌다 하더라도 범죄는 범죄였고, 그는 죄값을 받아야 했다.

 

다음날 아침, 그는 구치소에서 받는 마지막 식판을 받았다. 계란 후라이와 토스트 한 쪽, 방울 토마토 세개, 황송하게도 익힌 소세지가 있었다. 와우. 완전 좋은데. 따뜻한 아침을 먹은지가 몇개월쯤 지난 것 같았다. 콜라대신 물이 나왔지만 그마저도 좋았다. 에그시는 교도소의 식사는 어쩔지 막연히 상상해봤다. 이보다 나쁘거나, 비슷하거나- 뭐 더 좋지는 않겠지만 적어도 식은 밥을 줄 것 같지는 않았다. 

밥을 다 먹고 두어시간쯤 후에 에그시는 담당 경찰관이 손에 이끌려 1층으로 올라갔다. 그는 법정에서 진술하기 전 잠시 구치소에 머물 예정이었다. 사실 진술이랄것도 없는데, 경찰의 지갑을 훔치려 한 현행범이었으며, 그의 외투 안 쪽에서 3개의 지갑이 더 나왔기 때문에 변명의 여지조차 없었다. 형을 받으면 어딘가의 교도소로 옮겨지겠지. 몇년간 소매치기로 살아왔지만 이렇게까지 된 적은 없었는데. 그저 운이 없었다는 생각만이 들었다. 사실 운이 없었던 것은 이번 일 만은 아니었다. 자신의 인생은 온통 운 없는 일의 연속이었다. 아버지의 사망도, 양부의 폭력도, 제대로 할 수 없었던 학업도, 맞는 어머니도, 할 수 있는 일이 소매치기말고 없던 것도. 모두 그냥 운없는 일이었다. 한때는 그게 못 견디게 화나고 짜증스러웠지만 이젠 그도 관뒀다. 화낸다고 상황이 좋아지진 않았으니까.

에그시는 복잡한 경찰서 안을 이끌리듯 걸었다. 경찰서는 경찰서였던지라 사람들이 정말 많았다. 뒤에 걸린 수갑이 손목을 아프게 파고 들었다. 경관의 손이 작은 문을 열고, 함께 복잡한 복도를 걸었다. 저편까지 어지럽게 배치된 책상위에는 수십종류의 서류더미가 쌓여있었고 여기저기 전화벨이 울리고 있었다. 좋겠네. 속으로 생각한다. 자신도 할 수만 있었다면 범죄자가 아닌 좀 더 좋은 일을 하고 싶었다.

갑자기 누군가가 반대편 팔을 붙들었다. 에그시가 반동으로 멈춰서자 경관이 뒤돌아 봤다. 이거 뭐야, 하는 기분으로 자신을 잡은 사람을 올려다본 청년은 거의 얼음처럼 굳어버렸다. 당장이라도, 당장이라도 어디로든 도망가고 싶었다. 그곳이 교도소든, 강제 수용소든, 시베리아든 아무런 상관도 없을 것 같았다. 늦은 아침의 밝은 햇살이 남자의 갈색 눈동자를 또렷이 비춰왔다. 하지만 그 눈은 레스토랑에서 마주했던 다정하고 따뜻한 종류의 것이 아니었다. 차갑고, 냉정하고, 마치 자신을 샅샅이 파해칠것 같은 날카로운 시선이었다.

"아, 판사님 안녕하세요."

에그시의 뒤에서 경관이 인사했다. 청년은 미간을 구기며 경찰을 바라봤다. 판사님?

"이 청년이 무슨 문제라도 일으켰나?"  
"소매치기입니다. 현행으로 잡혔죠."

소매치기? 하는 목소리. 신사는 명백히 불쾌해하고 있었다. 

"아는 사람인가요?"  
"어쩌다보니. 경관, 파일을 좀 볼 수 있을까."  
"물론입니다."

해리는 그 자리에 서서 거친 손길로 갈색 파일을 열어 켜켜히 쌓인 종이를 들췄다. 긴 코트를 팔에 걸고 예의 그 갈색 가죽 가방은 바닥에 내려놓은 채 신사는 짧은 서류를 집중해서 읽었다. 예상대로 입매는 점점 단단히 굳어졌다. 그는 입술에 손가락을 대고 미간을 찌푸린채 경관에게 말했다.

"이 아이를 심문해봐도 괜찮을까. 물론 나중에 내가 사건을 담당하게 되진 않을걸세."  
"그렇다면 문제될 건 없겠죠. 회의실이 빈 곳이 있으니 빌려드리겠습니다."  
"고맙네."


	2. 2

에그시는 고개를 숙인 채 목재 테이블의 모서리를 응시하고 있었다. 해리는 물 두 잔을 종이컵에 담아와 청년의 앞에 한 잔을 올려주었다.

"...감사합니다."

신사는 잠시 아무말도 하지 않았다. 그는 말 없이 고개를 숙인 채 앉아있는 청년을 응시했고, 조용히 입술을 열었다.

"적어도 진짜 이름을 말해줘서 고맙구나."

에그시는 입술을 꾹 다물었다.

"넌 소매치기 당할뻔한 지갑을 되찾아줬어. 네가 소매치기였으면서. 이유가 뭐였지?"

청년이 대답하지 않자 그가 다시 질문했다.

"네 의견은 법정에서 유리한 증거로 사용될 수도 있다. 이유를 말해보렴."

이보다 더 시궁창일수도 없겠네. 에그시는 한쪽 입술 끝을 말아올렸다. 뭐라고 하면 좋을까. 네, 전 빌어먹을 소매치기예요. 근데 당신한테 반해서 다른 놈이 한 건 한 걸 중간에서 가로챘어요. 당신이 좋아서. 설마 그 대상이 판사였을줄은 꿈에도 몰랐지. 그 사람에게 제 범죄 경력을 낱낱이 까발려짐 당하고 이제와서 이유까지 물으면, 난 뭐라고 해야하나.

"에그시."

난 밑바닥 인생이다. 하지만 사람을 사랑하지 말라는 법은 없다. 아무리 더럽고, 역겹도록 가난한 이에게도 심장은 있으니까. 에그시는 자신의 감정을 솔직하게 털어놓는다면, 절대로, 명백히, 100% 그에게 거절당하고 무시당하게 될 거라 판단했다. 하지만 자신은 그런 이유로 해리에게 상처받을 이유는 없었다. 내가 누굴 사랑하던, 이건 내 마음 아닌가. 그러니까 난 더 이상 상처받지 않겠다. 그는 입술을 가만히 물고, 천천히 대답했다.

"변덕이었어요."

해리가 응답하지 않자 말을 잇는다.

"딱 봐도 비싼 옷을 입었길래, 나한테 넘기라고 했죠. 수당은 따로 더 쳐줄테니까."  
"논리적이지 않구나. 너희같은 부류는 지갑을 쥐면 어느정도 들었는지 감이 온다고 하던데. 그 청년이 네 말을 들을 이유가 있었을까? 굳이 네게 수고비를 받을 바엔 그냥 본인이 다 갖는 편이 이득아니니?"  
"제 부하였으니까요."

나쁘지 않은 애드립이다. 에그시는 제발 해리가 그 말을 믿어주길 기도했다.

"이름을 말해라."  
"싫어요."  
"에그시."

청년은 아예 눈을 감고 의자에 등을 기댔다. 시간은 지나갈 것이다. 고명하신 판사님은 이 같지도 않은 사건 -현행범이라 빼도박도 못하는-에 시간을 투자할 이유가 없었다.

"지갑을 돌려준 이유는 뭐였지."  
"아까 말했잖아요. 그냥 변덕이었다고."  
"그럼 왜 날 그런 눈으로 쳐다본거지?"

당황한 청년이 시선을 열었다. 명백히 떨림을 안고 있는 녹안은 자신을 응시하는 갈색 눈동자에 밀려 고개를 돌리고 말았다.

"에그시. 내 말이 무슨 뜻인지 알잖니."

대답하지 않자 해리가 말을 이었다.

"네 실력을 보건데 넌 최소 하루에 80~150파운드의 수입이 있었을게다. 하지만 내가 만났던 너는 늘 같은 옷을 입고 있었어. 공원에서도, 세인트 폴 앞에서도, 오늘도. 상의, 하의, 겉옷. 신발. 심지어 모자까지 아무런 변화가 없구나. 이유가 뭐지? 넌 그 돈을 어디다 쓰고 있는거지?"

정곡을 찔렸다. 에그시는 자리에서 일어났다.

"엿같은 법은 하나도 모르지만 TV에서 그러더라고요. 묵비권을 행사할 권리가 있다구요. 그러니까 이만 좀 닥칠게요, 판사님."

그리고 그는 거칠게 문을 두드렸다.

"이봐요 경찰아저씨! 이제 날 그 x같은 구치소로 데려다라구요! 지금 당장!!"

 

 

그는 국선 변호사를 거절했다. 변호사가 붙는다고 상황이 나아질 것도 아니었고 -현행범이었으니까- 국선 변호사들은 일을 제대로 처리해주지 않았다. 에그시는 헛된 희망만큼 괴로운 일은 없다는 걸 뼈아프게 깨달으며 커왔었다. 그러니까 이대로 조용히 형무소에 가고 싶었다. 해리 하트가 있는 법원에는 1분 1초도 더 머물고 싶지 않았다.

해리는 약속대로 자신의 담당 판사가 아니었다. 그곳엔 흰 가발을 뒤집어쓴 젋은 여성이 앉아있었는데, 에그시에게 의외의 판결을 내렸다.

"추가 증거 승인으로 피의자는 자의가 아닌 타의로 범죄를 저질렀다는 경황증거를 포착했다. 이와는 다른 케이스로 진행될 사건번호 T-2131은 딘 앤서니 베이커가 그의 양자 게리 에그시 언윈에게 강제로 다종의 범죄에 연루되도록 압력을 가하였으며 그와 그의 어머니 미쉘 언윈에게 수년간의 폭력을 행사하였는지 여부를 심리하게 될 것이다. 이와 같은 사유로 본 법정은 피의자에게 사회봉사활동 80시간과 집행유예 2년을 선고한다."

흰 피부의 여성은 무표정한 얼굴로 판결문을 읽고 의사봉을 세번 두드렸다.

자유의 몸이 되어 얼떨떨한 표정으로 법원 정문에 선 에그시는 대리석 벽에 기대어 자신을 바라보고 있는 남자를 발견했다. 이런 결말은 감히 예상하지도 못했다. 이렇게 될 수 없는 일이었다. 청년은 직감적으로 해리가 무언가를 했다는 걸 깨달았다. 그는 천천히 신사의 앞으로 다가갔다.

"...고맙습니다."

남자는 별 말없이 몸을 바르게 세웠고, 문을 열었다. 그리곤 기다린다. 에그시는 조심스레 문 밖으로 나왔다. 해리가 곁에 섰고, 가벼운 발걸음으로 계단을 내려갔다.

"점심하겠니?"

 

 

두 사람은 템즈가 보이는 레스토랑에 앉아있었다. 작은 방엔 푹신한 패브릭 소파가 우아하게 놓여 있었고, 전면의 커다란 창으로 강물이 반짝이고 있다.

"멋대로 처리해서 미안하구나."

막 나온 샐러드를 나이프와 포크로 정리하며 해리가 이야기했다.

"네 반응이 영 미심쩍어 뒷조사를 좀 했다. 먼저 사과한다. 원한 일은 아닌 것 같은데."  
"아뇨, 아뇨... 고맙습니다."  
"너가 가장 걱정하고 있을 미세스 언윈과 네 여동생은 좀 더 안전한 곳으로 이주했다. 네 양부는 구치소에 수감되어 있고, 아마 감옥에서 평생 썩어야겠지."

에그시는 넘어가지 않는 샐러드를 꾸역꾸역 씹으며 생각했다. 이유가 뭘까. 내가 불우하고 불쌍해 보여서?

다음 코스로 나온 부드러운 달걀 요리를 접시에 나누어 담으며 해리가 이야기했다.

"내 부인과 아들은 15년전 교통사고로 죽었단다. 이후 줄곧 홀로 지내고 있지. 솔직한 심정을 말하자면, 그 아이가 컸다면 아마 꼭 네 나이가 되었을게다. 그래서 더 손이 갔는지도 몰라."

에그시는 자리에서 일어났다. 그는 충분한 호의를 받았다. 보답할 방법은 없었다. 해리 하트가 원하는 것은 자신이 그의 아들 '흉내'를 내주는 것이거나 그와 비슷한 무언가일테지만 무리였다. 그건 절대로 무리였다. 에그시는 앞뒤를 명확히 자르는 타입이었다. 이 경우, 진전은 없다. 남은건 감사의 인사와 거절뿐이었다.

"무례를 용서하세요. 다만, 미스터 하트. 난 당신의 아들도 아니고, 그런 흉내를 내 줄 생각도 없어요."  
"에그시."  
"난 나예요. 당신이 상상조차 할 수 없는 음침한 녀석이라구요. 원한다면 더 이상 소매치기 따위 하지 않을게요. 뭘 더 할 수 있을진 모르겠지만 애써보죠. 당신이 열어준 새 기회니까 활용해보도록 노력할게요. 하지만 난 당신의 바램대로는 그 무엇도 할 수 없어요. 나와 내 가족을 도와줘서 고맙습니다. 내 인생 다시 없을 도움이었어요."

에그시는 고개를 저으며 양 손을 벌렸다.

"고마웠어요. 잘생긴 아저씨."

청년은 뒤도 돌아보지 않고 나왔다. 그리고 템즈변을 따라난 길을 전속력으로 달리며 쏟아지는 눈물을 쉴새 없이 닦았다.

 

 

"누나 눈썰미 좋네, 요즘 그거 많이 팔려요. 정말이라고."

못 알아들을 엉망진창의 영어로 동유럽계 여성이 이야기한다. 에그시는 어깨를 으쓱이며 웃었다.

"몰라, 몰라. 예쁜 누나. 어쨋든 그 마그넷이라면 6개에 10파운드에 줄 수 있어."

그리곤 마그넷을 가르키고 손가락 6개를 폈다. 그리곤 돈을 가르키며 10을 보인다. 여성의 표정이 눈에 띄게 밝아졌다. 또 다시 못 알아들을 질문이 나왔지만 어차피 관광객들의 질문이라면 뻔했다. 에그시는 고르게 놓인 바구니의 한쪽끝에서 반대편 끝을 가르키며 이야기했다.

"여기서 여기까지. 뭐든 오케이."

돈을 받아 금고안에 넣으며 에그시는 동양계 남자 두 명에게 다가갔다. 그들은 엽서를 놓고 한참 고민하고 있었다.

"그거 5장에 3파운드예요. 10장엔 5파운드. 여기만큼 싼 곳은 없으니까 천천히 고르세요~"  
"감사합니다."

영어를 알아듣는지 예의바르게 대답하며 고개까지 끄덕인다. 에그시는 웃으며 한 손을 흔들었다. 이내 두 청년은 다 골랐는지 엽서 뭉치를 들고 왔다. 에그시는 빠르게 그것을 계수했다. 가장 위에 올라온 것은 세인트 폴의 야경 사진이었다. 잠깐 손이 멈추었지만 그는 무표정을 유지하며 엽서를 얇은 종이봉투에 넣었다.

"5파운드 입니다."

 

밤 10시가 되어서야 일이 끝났다. 기념품 샵에서의 일은 고됬는데, 손님이 너무 많은 탓이었다. 하지만 그게 고마웠다. 한가했다면 생각이 다른데 가있었을테니까. 에그시는 가끔 남자와의 키스를 상상해보곤 했다. 물론 허황된 꿈이라는 건 누구보다 잘 알고 있다. 그저 눈을 가까이서 들여다보고 싶었던 것이 자신의 소망이었으니까. 하지만 이렇게 모든게 끝나고 말자 소망이 조금 더 대담해졌다. 무슨 상관이람, 어차피 못할거 꿈이라도 야무지게 꿔야지. 마지막, 그 조용한 레스토랑에서 넥타이를 잡아 당겨, 주름진 뺨에 한 손을 올리고. 그 얇은 입술에 자신을 맞대었다면. 정신이 아득했을테다. 모욕죄로 또 잡혀갔을런지도 모르지만 말이다. 생각해보니 그렇네. 에그시는 밀레니엄 브릿지를 느리게 걸으며 생각했다. 판사한테 키스라니. 웃음이 났다. 그 자리에서 잡혀갈지도 모르지만 그래도,

기분좋을 것 같았다.

자로 잰 것 처럼 단정한 그 남자가 당황하는 모습은 꽤 볼만하겠지. 해리는 당황하면 어떤 표정을 지을까. 얼굴이 빨개질까? 아니, 이건 아닌 것 같다. 말을 더듬는 다거나?? 흠... 이것도 별로 상상이 안 되네. 당황하는 해리 하트라니 그냥 그림이 안 그려진다. 당돌하게 키스하는 남자에게 하는 반응이라. 문득 에그시의 머릿속 한 편에 기분 상한 얼굴이 떠올랐다. 날카로운 갈색 눈동자가 찌를 듯 응시하는 것을. 불쾌감과 모욕감에 턱을 굳힌 신사의 얼굴을. 그랬더니 기분이 가라앉았다. 에그시는 브릿지 한 편 끝으로 터벅터벅 걸어 내려갔다.

상상일 뿐이야. 그냥 지나가는 생각일 뿐이야. 우울할 이유는 없어.

건물 사잇길로 들어서며 에그시는 세인트 폴의 지붕을 올려다봤다. 여기서 가깝다. 걸어서 5분이면 간다. 문득 해리 하트의 마지막 얼굴을 떠올린다. 우리 못 만난지 얼마나 되었더라. 에그시는 휴대전화를 꺼내들었다. 날짜를 본다. 2개월이 조금 넘는다. 그는 쓰게 웃었다. 그간 법정 근처에 오지 않으려 무던히 노력해야 했다. 도망간 것은 자신이 먼저였다. 함께 식사하러 들어가서 무례하게 자신만 먼저 튀어나왔다. 해리 하트는 어퍼 클래스였고, 자신을 모욕한 별 볼일 없는 녀석을 불쾌히 여길게 분명했다.

에그시는 우연이라도 해리와 다시 만날 일이 없도록 해달라고 기도했다. 이젠 정말 아무 할 말도 없었다. 사과도, 변명도 무엇도 할 수 없었다. 만나면 자신이 마주해야할 신사의 분노한 눈동자는 상상하는 것만으로도 끔찍했다.

완전히 한밤중이었다. 겨울의 초입새는 견디지 쉽지 않았다. 거리엔 사람도 별로 없었다. 에그시는 오래입어 낡은 자켓에 양 손을 쑤셔넣고 어깨를 움츠렸다. 세인트폴의 화려한 전면부가 드러난다. 크리스마스 한달 전이었는데 벌써 큰 트리가 세워져 있었다. 오색 전구가 아닌, 온통 하얀 전구로. 아직 눈 구경은 못했지만 마치 눈 같았다. 에그시는 희미하게 웃었다.

법정 쪽으로 올라간다. 지나가는 차량은 없었다. 어둡고, 조용한 길을 에그시는 천천히 올랐다. 과거의 기억을 곰씹으며. 운명이라는 건 얼마나 가혹하던지, 단순히 자신은 해리 하트의 지갑을 훔쳐가려고 했던 것 뿐이었는데 거나하게 실패했고, 심지어 해리는 역으로 자신의 심장을 훔쳐가버렸다. 본인은 원한것도 아니었을텐데. 돈도 안되는 거였는데.

루드게이트 힐로 들어선다. 에그시는 천천히 거리의 공기를 들이마셨다. 오늘, 혹은 어제 해리가 걸었을 같은 보도블럭을 밟는 다는 사실만으로도 자신은 충분히 기쁠 수 있었다. 그리고 꺾어 들어간 길 안쪽, 해리가 일하는 건물이 있었다. 에그시는 길 건너편에서 그 쪽까지 죽 걸었고, 멈춰섰다. 이렇게 대놓고 여기에 서 본적은 없었다. 시간이 시간이었는지라 불은 거의 꺼져있었다. 에그시는 아이보리색 대리석 사이에 놓인 문을 물끄러미 바라봤다.

인생 참. 하필이면 반한 상대가 나이 50줄은 한참 넘긴 아저씨일까. 심지어 판사라니. 에그시는 좁은 도로를 느리게 건너 법원 입구까지 다가갔다.

아저씨  
진짜 보고 싶네요.

그 다음 문장은 생각하지도 못했는데 에그시는 눈을 달걀만하게 떴고, 거의 반사적으로 몸을 돌려 세인트 폴 방향으로 달음지쳤다.

오 빌어먹을 이 망할놈의 우연  
우연이 겹치면 필연이라더니 이걸 필연이라고 불러야하나 악연이라고 불러야하나.

에그시는 미친듯 달려가다 사거리에서 왼편 건물 틈으로 재빨리 몸을 우겨넣었다. 한밤중이었다. 도로는 어두웠고, 아무리 상대가 뒤를 쫒고 있다 하더라도 이런 상태라면 발견하는게 쉽지 않을터였다. 예상대로 해리 하트는 사거리 앞에서 멈추지 않고 그대로 달렸다. 순간이었다. 오른편에서 달려오는 승용차가 급브레이크를 밟았고, 에그시는 온 힘을 다해 손을 뻗어 신사의 소맷단을 잡아 챘다.

숨을 몰아쉬는 남자와 에그시는 어둠속에서 서로를 바라봤다. 어떻게 할 수가 없었다. 에그시는 힘들게 고개를 저으며 이야기했다.

"그렇게 막 뛰면 어떡해요."  
"너야말로 그렇게 막 도망가면 어떡하니."

 

손등의 긁힌 상처를 소독해준 해리는 반창고를 붙여주곤 짧게 숨을 내뱉었다. 에그시는 조심스레 사무실 내부를 흘끔거렸다. 어두운 목재로 한껏 중후하게 꾸며진 곳이었다. 넓은 책상 뒤로 평생 한 권 읽으면 대단하다 싶을 두꺼운 양장본 책들이 빽빽이 꽂혀있었고, 진녹색의 커튼과 우아한 소파가 놓여있다. 에그시는 두터운 목재문을 열기 전 금빛 명판에 쓰인 '판사 해리 하트'라는 글자를 또렷이 떠올릴 수 있었다.

신사는 따뜻한 홍차를 우렸고, 청년의 옆에 놓인 좁은 테이블에 올려놓았다.

"여긴 어쩐일이니."  
"지나가는 길이었어요."  
"네 집으로 가는 방향은 여기가 아닌걸로 알고 있다만."

에그시의 오른편 눈이 가늘어졌다.

"뒷조사도 해요?"  
"못할 이유는 없지."  
"되게 한가한 판사님이시네요."  
"그럴지도."

남자가 찻잔을 입가에 가져다대는데 에그시가 자리에서 일어났다. 그는 지나치게 빨리 세상에 눈 뜬 젊은이였다. 가질 수 없는 것을 계속해서 본다고 답이 나오진 않았다. 그럴땐 그냥 무시하고 제 갈길을 가는 편이 나았다.

"이만 가볼게요. 늦었고... 어머니께서 걱정하실거예요."

해리는 시선만 들어 반대편의 시계를 응시한다. 11시가 다 되어가고 있었다. 별 대답없는 신사를 바라보던 에그시는 말없이 입구로 향했다. 뒷편에서 나즉한 목소리가 흘러나왔다.

"아깐 내 목숨을 구해줘서 고마웠다."

에그시는 쓰게 웃으며 고개를 돌렸다.

"당연한 일이었어요."

그럼, 하고 손을 도어 노브로 뻗는데 마루바닥을 울리는 무거운 구두소리가 울렸다. 그가. 해리 하트가 다가오고 있었다.

"보답으로 소원 하나를 들어주마."

에그시의 시선이 흔들렸다. 눈 앞에 놓인 금장 노브를 뚫어지게 응시하다 몸을 돌린다. 신사는 예의 그 오만한 시선으로 청년을 내려다보고 있었다.

"뭐든 말해보렴."

아무런 생각도 들지 않았다. 주황색의 따뜻한 조명과, 검은 안경테 너머 빨아들일 것 같은 시선. 단정히 넘긴 머리칼과 은은한 향기. 모든것이 마법처럼 청년을 감쌌고, 기이한 용기를 그에게 불어넣어 주었다. 에그시는 오랫동안 품었던 바램을 마치 홀린듯 중얼거렸다.

"가까이..."

입술이 말랐다. 청년은 거의 쉰 듯한 목소리로 말을 이었다.

"가까이서 보고 싶어요."

신사가 고개를 끄덕였다. 완벽한 고요속에서, 에그시는 한 발자국 남자를 향해 다가갔다.

"그리고?"

나즉한 질문에 청년이 다시 대답했다.

"...더 가까이에서."

다시 고개를 끄덕인다. 에그시는 발을 뻗어 한 발자국 앞으로 나갔고, 이제 두 사람 사이의 거리는 2-3센치밖에 남지 않았다. 청년의 눈 앞엔 단정히 메여진 타이와 남자의 고집있어 보이는 턱, 그리고 단단한 입매가 클로즈업 되어있었다. 해리가 다시 속삭이듯 질문했다.

"...그리고?"  
"...더 가까이."

고개를 숙여 에그시를 바라보고 있던 신사가 허리를 굽혀주었다. 조금만 움직여도 코 끝이 닿을 듯 밀착한 두 사람의 호흡이 서로를 간지럽힌다. 에그시는 분명 이건 꿈이라고 되뇌였다. 저 이지적이고 매력적인 눈동자가 온전히 자신만을 담고 있었다. 몽롱한 머릿속에 해리의 저음이 울려왔다.

"소원 2개를 더 들어주었으니, 내 것도 들어주면 좋겠구나."

코끝을 스치는 피부의 감촉과 함께 해리의 정돈된 앞 머리가 이마위로 흘러내리는 것을 본 걸 마지막으로, 에그시는 입술에 와 닿는 정중하고 따뜻한 느낌에 눈을 감았다.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 병중망상


End file.
